callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Locksmith (Infinite Warfare)
|image = |gamerscore = 15}} Locksmith 'is an achievement featured in ''Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. It is the main easter egg achievement, and requires players to obtain the second piece of the Soul Key from the map Rave in the Redwoods. It can be achieved in solo or co-op. Prerequisites Before the player can begin the easter egg, they must: * Turn on the Power. * Build the Boat Engine. * Fix the Projector on Turtle Island. Step 1: Recovering the Picture The player must enter the cabin on Turtle Island and talk to Kevin, who will mention his now deceased friend Jay. The player must now return to the map and head over to the Recreation Area. Across from the Karma-45 wallbuy is a part of a picture. The player must pick it up and head over to the Thunderbird Amphitheater and place it by a tree. This will cause the player to enter Rave Mode, where the player must shoot a total 10 arms off of zombies near the picture. Once the player completes this and interacts with the glowing blue spot on the ground, a Slasher will appear outside of Rave Mode. The player must kill the Slasher, who will activate a Nuke and drop a Max Ammo. Pick up the picture again and it will reveal part of the picture. Bring it back to Kevin, who will task the players to find the second part of the picture. The second piece will be located on a bunk on the top floor of the cabin by Tuff 'Nuff. Once the player obtains the second part of the picture, bring it over to the Recreation Area, where the player must place it next to the center tree. There, the player will enter Rave Mode again and they must now kill at least ten crawlers. It is recommended to use Gas Grenades, as it will create crawlers and kill them as well. Once done, the player will exit Rave Mode and they must kill another Slasher after interacting with the glowing blue orb, who will drop a Max Ammo after being killed. Pick up the picture and bring it to Kevin again. Finally, the player must now head into the basement of the cabin and pick up the skull next to the entrance to the Old Marvin Mine. The player must bring the skull to the White Tail Beach and place it down like the pictures, causing the player to enter Rave Mode again. Here, the player must kill zombies with headshots until the blue orb appears. Interact with it and kill the Slasher outside of Rave Mode. There, the skull can be picked up. '''NOTE: '''If the player fails to complete one of them, they will lose one of their perks and they must redo the ritual until it is complete. If the player doesn't kill the Slasher, they will not lose any perks, but they will not receive a Max Ammo. Step 2: The Boss Fight '''NOTE: It is recommended to have Pack-a-Punch weapons before pressing the button, as the player cannot go to the island without beginning the boss battle after the skull ritual. It is also recommended to obtain the Vlad crossbow and upgrade it to one of the four variants as well. Once the rituals have been completed, go into the basement of the cabin. There will be a circular light flickering on the wall with a button below it. Each player in the match must interact with this. Once this is done, head over to the boat that heads to Turtle Island. There, Kevin Smith will be on the boat waiting for the player. Board the boat and it will travel to Turtle Island like normal. However, Kevin will fall overboard and turn into a massive Slasher, all while marooning the player on the beaches of Turtle Island. Here, the player will enter Rave Mode. There will be a few orbs glowing around the beach, and the player must kill zombies near each of them until they are high in the sky and emitting beams similar to the Magic Wheel. Once all of the orbs are filled, a circle will spawn on the beach. The player must lure the massive Slasher into it. Once he's in the circle, a spot on him will glow, where the players must shoot until it causes the player to exit Rave Mode. Here, several glowing spots will appear on the Slasher. The player must shoot all of them until the Slasher retreats to the roof of the cabin. Here, a few green circles will appear, and the player must quickly enter one of them before the entire area is engulfed in flames. The player must survive in the circle against skeletons until the player is automatically put back into Rave Mode. Here, the player must repeat the process twice until the player reaches the part with the green circles the third time. Instead of the Slasher summoning fire, he will try to attack the player. The player is now able to shoot at him. Keeping shooting the Slasher until he is killed. After he vanishes into the ground, the second piece of the Soul Key will appear where he was killed. Picking it up will trigger the end cutscene and unlock the achievement, as well as the ability to play a Kevin Smith. In addition, the Smiley chainsaw can be now obtained from the basement of the cabin. Locksmith Xbox achievement image IW.jpg|Xbox One achievement image. Videos ULTIMATE "RAVE IN THE REDWOODS" EASTER EGG TUTORIAL - EASY EASTER EGG GUIDE GAMEPLAY! (IW Zombies) Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Achievements